tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pz.Kpfw. V Ausf D
The Panzerkampfwagen V Ausführung D “Panther" is a tier 3 German medium tank. Background Story The Pz.Kpfw. V. Ausf D, or commonly known as the Panther Ausf D, was built in response to the appearance of the Soviet T-34 and KV-1 encountered on the Eastern Front. Similar to the situation of the Tiger project, both M.A.N and Daimler-Benz designed their own versions of a 30-to-35 tonne tank, designated as VK 30.02. By April 1942, both companies prototypes had been produced and readied for trials. Initially, Hitler had personally chosen the Daimler-Benz design, but this decision had been leaked to M.A.N. Therefore, M.A.N re-designed their prototype and a special committee was set up to persuade Hitler in selecting the M.A.N design, which ended with success. The tank performed quite well due to its devastating gun, high mobility, and thick armor. However it suffered mechanical problems and repairing a transmission was time consuming and could take hours, however these mechanical problems were soon addressed with the later variants and was at its peak performance by mid-1944. The tank saw use and service by foreign countries during and after WW2. Playstyle In Tankery, the Panther has good frontal armor with a great gun. Its armor penetration is high and over-average for tier 3 and can reach up to speeds up to 55 km/h. These statistics make the tank suitable as a flanker or as support for your team on any game mode. When flanking the enemy, use the Panther's high top speed to quickly maintain a position. The Panther has quite penetrable armor, meaning its best if you use it solely as a support role and take advantage of its high armor penetration, reload time, and DPS. Pros * Excellent top Speed of 55 km/h. * Average gun DPM. * Great armor penetration for dealing with higher tier tanks. * Reasonable health pool for tier 3. * Thick hull and mantlet for a medium tank. Cons: * Poor reverse speed at only 4 mph. * Response time with other tanks may be slowed due to your sluggish turret rotation. * High Profile makes it easy to get shot at. * Poor turret armor. Trivia * Oddly enough, the Panther variant in Tankery features an Ausf G hull, clearly inaccurate to the Ausf D model. * Was previously labelled as Pz.Kpfw. V “Panther” Ausf A, before it was renamed to Pz.Kpfw. V “Panther” Ausf D in the 2018 Holiday update. * There was a moment where the Panther with Zimmerit paste that is specially for Greg's Historical Battles was on sale for several minutes that was done by accident. There is only a few people who actually have the Zimmerit paste Panther. * The tank was previously colored as biege on default, which is the current color of the Tiger 2 H. Real-Life Trivia * Two Panther tanks were captured by the British and were used alongside British tank battalions, one was captured in France, while the other was captured in Italy. The former was nicknamed as "Cuckoo", while the latter was nicknamed as "Deserter". * Two Panther tanks were also used by the Polish Army against the Germans after their capture during the Warsaw Uprising. * A few Panther tanks were captured by the Russians, their turrets would be painted in olive drab and had white stars painted on the turret. Gallery Category:Tier 3 Category:Medium Tanks Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium